


Camping

by JRCash



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Like...super super light, Nature, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Flip never took anyone camping with him before, usually using his time off as a bit of solitude up in the mountains, far removed from case files and detective work. That was before you came into his life, making a weekend out in the woods a whole lot more intresting.





	Camping

“Finally getting out of here for a bit, Zimmerman?”

Chief Bridges raised an eyebrow as Flip placed the paperwork down onto his desk. Stepping back, the detective waited patiently as his boss scanned over his request. 

“Thought I’d get out to Gunnison before the first snowfall.” 

“Beautiful this time of year up there.” Chief Bridges commented as he stamped his seal of approval and handing the papers back over to him. “Enjoy yourself.”

Flip couldn’t help but feel a bit of excitement as he walked out of the station to his truck. He’d never taken anyone camping with him before, usually using his time off as a bit of solitude up in the mountains, far removed from case files and detective work for a weekend. If he was being honest with himself he’d never had anyone he’d ever  _ wanted _ to ask to accompany him before. 

You’d come in like a whirlwind, catching the detective off guard one night at the Red Lantern. Finally fulfilling a long standing promise to Ron and Patrice for an after work drink, Flip finally found the time to meet with his friends. He hadn’t expected for them to bring another along, finding you sitting in his usual spot in the back booth, forever altering his usual nightly routine of frozen dinners and reruns. 

Making a quick stop at the grocery to pick up a six pack of Coors and a bottle of your favorite bourbon, he arrived at your apartment. Plopping himself down on your couch, Flip made himself comfortable as you switched off the television set and joined him. 

“How’d you feel about a little weekend getaway?” Flip asked as popped the tab of his beer open with a hiss. 

Leaning against his side, a vision of a weekend away on a white sand beach surrounded by palm trees with a shirtless detective lounging in a hammock next to you floated through your head

“Up to the mountains,” Flip added, causing any thoughts of the ocean to evaporate instantly from your mind’s eye. “Thought you’d might want to come camping with me?”

“Camping?” you questioned, sitting up on the couch a bit to look over at Flip. 

Suddenly feeling nervous he’d even brought the idea up, Flip faltered. Maybe you weren’t the type that thought spending a weekend out in the woods as an idea of fun. Second guessing himself, he worried that maybe it was too soon altogether to ask you to go anywhere other than dinner or the movies. 

“If that’s not something you like... I just thought…” he began to ramble, trying to redeem himself on his fumble. 

“Flip,” you interrupted, immediately silencing the hulking ball of nerves beside you. “I’d actually really like to go camping with you.”

Breaking into a small smile, Flip felt a wave of relief come over him that you had agreed. He hated that he felt like such a blithering idiot half the time around you, always questioning why such a beautiful woman as yourself was hanging around the likes of him. Relaxing at your acceptance, he swung his arm back around you, allowing you to curl into his side again.    

***

When Flip asked if you’d ever been camping before, you eagerly said yes, even if it had been a long while since you’d gone. Your family had taken you on summer road trips as a child; piling everyone into the nine passenger station wagon with a pop-up trailer hitched to the back and driving up north to a scenic state park. Your father and uncle would set up camp on the dirt plot, hooking the trailer up to the provided electrical outlets.  A shower area and general store were just a short walk down the paved road, where you and your cousins would stock up on bags of marshmallows to roast later over a fire. It was hardly roughing it in the wilderness, but you’d always enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Never once did Flip mention that his definition of camping did not provide any modern amenities. 

As Flip turned onto the unpaved road, the rusty Chevy bumped along causing you to hold onto the dashboard as best you could. After a few miles of rough terrain knocking your head against the ceiling of the truck when he hit a particularly deep divot in the road, he finally slowed to a stop, parking alongside a row of pines.

“Ready, sweetheart? It’s about a mile out to the lake from here.” 

“A mile?” you blurted, staring at Flip as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. “What I wouldn’t give for an ATV right about now.” 

You muttered the last bit to yourself, but pretty sure you heard the soft rumbling of Flip’s laughter at your admission.  

Trusting that Flip knew what he was doing, you hopped down from the Chevy, grabbing your backpack from the bed and swinging it over your shoulder.  Flip gathered the rest of the items from the truck. Crossing the dusty road, you set off into the woods. 

Flip made the trek seem easy, leading the way through what seemed to be an endless sprawl of forest. A few steps behind, you wondered how he was barely breaking a sweat even though he was carrying twice as much gear as you were. Flip was clearly in his element and you couldn’t help but admire how good he looked; plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows and rifle strapped to his shoulder. 

“Where exactly are we going?” you questioned, catching up to Flip’s side as the trail finally widened enough to allow you to walk comfortably beside him.   

“It’s gonna be worth it, trust me.” 

“It’d better be,” you hummed, adjusting your backpack straps on your shoulders.  

“This is what I get for taking a city girl out in nature,” Flip joked playfully as he brushed a bit of stray hair out of your face that had worked itself loose along the way. 

“Shush you,” you playfully nudged Flip’s arm. “There’s not as much city in me as you’d like to believe and besides, I wouldn’t want the mountain man I have with me to feel useless.” 

“Is he cute?”

“Oh, very much so.” 

The rest of the hike, Flip pointed out various things to you in the wilderness as you walked along. A rare black squirrel scampering up the side of a tree, the name of a distant bird that called out. Impressed with his knowledge, you hardly noticed the final ascent as you listened to him rattle off a list of things about the area with confidence. He clearly knew it well, which hardly surprised you. He’d grown up here, this was practically his backyard, even though it seemed like the farthest reaches of the earth to you. 

The trees began to thin out as you reached the top of the hill, a large lake spanning out along with a breathtaking view. 

“Worth the hike?”  

Pausing, you took in your new surroundings. You had never quite seen anything like it before. The lake glittered a deep blue in the sunlight, seeming to reach on forever. Mountains sloped up from either side of it’s banks, rolling off into the distance as far as the eye could see.

“It’s beautiful,” you commented, still in awe that such a spot existed. 

“Good.  Cause this is our home away from home for the next few days.”      

Flip dropped his pack from his shoulders, leaning his rifle against a nearby tree.  Pacing a few times across the area, he determined the flattest spot for the tent, digging the item from his backpack and unfurling it on the ground. Making quick work in a matter of minutes, it was set up, followed by a small fire pit.  

“We’re going to need some firewood,” Flip noted, as he wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

Joining him in the nearby woods, you soon had an armful of fallen sticks and a few larger logs. Not being completely inept, you returned to the campsite, stacking them into the fire pit in the teepee shape your father had taught you long ago that would sustain the best fire.  Tucking some dried leaves and kindling around the base, you struck a match, stepping back as the fire caught, quickly spreading to the larger logs. 

Flip couldn’t help to smile as he returned, a stack of logs of his own in his arms, at you sitting near the fire. Dropping the firewood to the ground near the fire pit, he kissed the top of your head.

“Not bad for a city girl.”

“I told you I wasn’t completely helpless.”

 

***

Daylight was already fading from the sky, casting hues of soft pinks and oranges over the still waters of the lake. The fire cracked and popped, burning strong and casting a warm light over the campsite. You helped Flip prepare dinner, adding spices to the cast iron pot he’d rigged over the fire as he stirred the ingredients to a simple, yet delicious meal. Laying out a blanket, he joined you as you sat down, warm bowl in hand. 

You could get used to this, you thought as darkness fell around you. The first few stars began to twinkle in the inky black sky above. After cleaning up the dishes and packing them back away, Flip joined you near the fire. As it began to burn low in the small pit Flip had dug out to contain it, you noticed how quiet the woods were at night. Gone were the tweets of birds and rustling of forest animals through the underbrush. Your ears rang for a moment, unused to such silence. It was peaceful, yet eerie all at once, to be in such a secluded place. Pulling the oversized flannel Flip had leant you closer around yourself, you shivered slightly in the cool night air. Leaning back against Flip, he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Cold?” Flip asked, pulling you closer to his body from where you sat between his long legs. 

“Just a little.” you admitted. Between the hike and the warmth of the sun, you had been almost too warm all day. As night fell, you realized you may have underestimated how quickly the temperature would drop at a higher elevation.  

“Think I could warm you up a little,” he purred into your ear, nipping at your lobe.

“You think so?” you hummed back, tilting your head back to look up at him.  

“I do.” 

Catching you with a kiss, you wiggled a bit in Flip’s arms to turn yourself in his grasp. Straddling him, he let out a low moan as you settled yourself on his lap. He tasted of the spice from dinner, mingled with the tobacco from his last cigarette. Deepening the kiss, you ran your fingers through his hair, rocking your hips against him. 

“Careful, sweetheart,” Flip warned as you twirled the long strands of his hair at the base of his neck.  

“Mmm, why’s that?” you cooed.  “Am I going to get myself in trouble?”

“There’s no one out here to hear me making you scream.” 

More than once, your neighbors had pounded on the wall, warning you and Flip to quiet down. The apartment walls did little to contain the noise, much to their dismay. It took all of your willpower not to laugh the next day when Ms. Paterson from next door warned you that “ _ next time I hear such a racket in the middle of the night, I’m calling the police.”  _ Little did she know that it  _ was _ law enforcement between your legs that was the cause for such a ruckus. 

“I’d like to see you try,” you challenged Flip, rocking your hips once more against him for good measure. You could already feel he was hard, straining against his jeans. “Make me  _ scream _ your name.”         

Letting out a strangled sound, Flip moved you from his lap, turning you on to your back.  Hovering above you, Flip ghosted his hands over your chest, palming at your breasts over the flannel. Diving towards your neck, he pressed his lips against you, nipping and sucking against your skin. 

Flip hummed between kisses. “You are in  _ so  _ much trouble.” 

“Have I been bad, officer?” you murmured as your back arched from the blanket and Flip pressed a line of kisses along your collarbone.   

“Fuck,” Flip groaned as he struggled to undo the buttons to your shirt. He desperately needed to feel the softness of your skin against his palm. 

A low giggle escaped you, knowing that pushed Flip over the edge. Feeling his hand trail down your stomach he dipped between your legs. Pressing against your center, you took a deep breath as Flip rubbed his hand over the fabric of your pants. While it felt good, you needed more. Reaching down, you unbuttoned the top of your jeans, Flip’s fingers quick to join, pushing the fabric down your legs. 

Feeling the cold night air hit against your wet center, you stiffened for a second at the sensation. Flip wasted no time in pressing a warm finger against you, teasing you slowly as he circled your folds before dipping inside. Grasping his shoulders, you exhaled as he began working in and out of you at a torturous pace, adding a second and then a third. Goosebumps prickled against your skin, the mixture of pleasure and the chill of the mountain air cascading over you. Flip continued, pumping his hand rhythmically as you squeezed your eyes shut. You were lost in the feeling, his thick fingers working you as his thumb circled your clit.  Nearly there you were teetering on edge when the loss of contact made your eyes fly open and suck in a deep breath, as Flip pulled his hand away.

“Think I was going to let you come that easily?” Flip smirked, before bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with a pop. 

Giving Flip a sly smile, you grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him close. Teasing him, you licked a stripe up the side of his neck. Salty and sweet, you relished the taste of him. Biting his neck, he let out a low groan. You were easily going to be the death of him and he wasn’t complaining in the slightest that this was how he was going to go.           

“Are you going to cuff me, officer? you teased, letting go of Flip’s shirt to stretch your arms above you.  “Wouldn’t want me to get away now would you?” 

Pinning your wrists in his grasp, Flip held you steady with his large hand. “I’m off duty, sweetheart. Plus there’s no headboard to cuff you to.”

“But sir,” you mockingly protest, playing into Flip’s current conundrum. “I’m sure you could find some way to restrain me.” 

Ever the quick thinking boy scout, Flip pushed the flannel shirt from your shoulders, making quick work of knotting the fabric tightly around your wrists. Satisfied with his handiwork, Flip ran his hand down your chest, delighting in how your body arched into his touch, begging for more. 

Fumbling with his belt buckle, Flip wasn’t sure he still had the necessary motor skills left to work the leather free from his waist. Managing to get it undone, he unzipped his pants, taking himself out in his palm. Pumping himself a few times, his hand felt useless, especially as you were splayed out before him, legs parted, waiting eagerly for him to sink into you. Lining up to your entrance, Flip could barely breathe as he slipped into you. He would never grow tired of the soft exhale you made as he sunk deeper into you, steadying his hands against the blanket, careful not to crush you with his weight as he began to move. 

Soon finding a rhythm, Flip rocked against you, driving deep as your hips snapped to meet each of his thrusts.  

“Let me hear you,” Flip encouraged. “Be a good girl for me.” 

Struggling against the fabric bonds, tight around your wrists, you tried to wiggle free but to no avail. The sensation of restriction only added to your pleasure as the flannel dug against your skin. You cried out into the night as Flip thrust into you. 

“Fuck! Flip, please!”

“Please what?” he asked, his voice low and thick. 

“Please,” you begged.  “Please fuck me harder.” 

“Careful what you wish for sweetheart.”   

Withdrawing from you, Flip grasped your hips, flipping you to your knees. Faltering for a second, you steadied yourself as best you could on your bound wrists. Feeling his weight against your back, Flip reached around you, tearing the knotted shirt free allowing your hands to plant flat against the blanket. 

“You look fucking beautiful like this,” Flip confessed, taking in the sight of you bent before him, your thighs slick with your arousal dripping from your center. 

Giving your ass a firm slap, Flip let out a growl as he dove towards you, licking a long stripe against you with his tongue. Shuddering, your fingers grasped the blanket, desperately trying to hold onto anything that would ground you as Flip continued to lap at you. As he circled his tongue, you let out a cry, unable to contain the sounds you were so used to keeping quiet. Continuing on, Flip worked you until you were trembling, on the brink of collapsing, your arms weak from holding yourself up.  

Pulling back from you, Flip’s chin glistened in the pale moonlight that blanketed your surroundings. Hardly fazed by the mess, Flip took hold of your hips once again, guiding you back as he pushed into you. 

“Flip!” you moaned as his cock sunk deep within you. Wrapping an arm around your middle, he leaned down against your back, pulling you close as he rocked back and forth in time with your movements against him. 

“Such a good, good girl for me,” Flip murmured, his voice deep as his pressed his lips against your cheek. “Just like that darling,” he encouraged.  

Barely able to form words, your body continued against him. You could feel Flip’s movements beginning to get sloppy, his hips snapping as his grasp began to falter. Trembling, you felt the familiar rush flow through you, stars bursting from behind your eyelids as your orgasm ripped forth. Your arms stretched out before you, sliding against the blanket as you fell over the edge.  Quickly following, Flip dug his fingertips into your hip bones as he emptied himself deep within in you. 

Stilling, the silence of the woods fell around the both of you. Feeling Flip pull himself from you, you collapsed onto the blanket. Rolling to your side, you attempted to catch your breath. Flip was quick to join you, enveloping your body in his arms, encasing you in his warmth. Looking up, you watched the night sky above, littered with thousands of stars, rubbing your wrists absentmindedly. Flip glanced over with at you with concern in his eyes. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“What?” you replied letting your eyes track his gaze to where it rested on your wrists. “Oh no, baby, not at all. Just a little stiff.”

Flip reached over silently, taking your wrists in his large warm hands, massaging gently.

“How does that feel?”

“Mmmmm...feels pretty good, but I know what would make it feel better.”

“And what would that be?” You took that moment to jump to your feet, sliding into your sneakers, and slowly backed away from Flip who was still lying comfortably on the blanket with his brows furrowed. 

“Where do you think you’re slinkin’ off to buck ass naked?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” you smirked before darting down the short path that lead to where the pebbled beach kissed the lake’s mirrored surface. As quick your footfalls echoed across the weathered boards of the dock that jutted out into the water, you could hear Flip not far behind. With a jubilant scream you cannonballed into the dark water below, the coolness a welcome relief after the day’s excursions. 

Breaking the silvery veneer with a gasp you looked around for your handsome detective, your enthusiastic entrance into the lake already forgotten as the water was still once again.

“Flip?” you called out worriedly. 

Silence.

“Flip Zimmerman if you’re not in this lake in the next five seconds you’re not getting laid for a month!” you shouted out again. 

Silence.

Continuing to tread water you were genuinely starting to worry at where your handsome detective had made off to until you felt the heat of two very large hands sliding up your legs from below.

“You wouldn’t last a week,” came the smooth dulcet tones of Flip’s voice.

Smacking him on his bare chest you couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth from your lips.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t, but you wouldn’t last a damn day.”

Flip chuckled.

“So I guess that means you want to keep me around then?”

“Was there ever any doubt in your mind?” Flip ducked his head slightly to hide the blush on his cheeks. “Flip?” you intoned.

“I uh...maybe.”

“Phillip Zimmerman! You’re Colorado Springs best detective and you had doubts that I didn’t want you around? I should get to the nearest phone right now and call Chief Bridges and let him know that his best and brightest is slipping in the observational department.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Flip growled.

“Wouldn’t I?” you teased. “I like you very much detective.” 

Flip grinned broadly at your admission, sliding his hands tightly around your waist.

“Good.” 

“Now how about I show you just how much?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, heaps of thanks to ravenj84 for beta-ing my late night trainwrecks and coming up with wonderful ideas that make everything ten times better. Love you lady <3


End file.
